


Lost Memories

by LizRenKnight, Novaauthor13



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Awkward Sexual Situations, Betrayal, Brother/Sister Incest, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Glass replacement story, Love Bites, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Split, Protective Older Brothers, Sub!DennisMoreSo, as in movies, kind of but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRenKnight/pseuds/LizRenKnight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaauthor13/pseuds/Novaauthor13
Summary: What if the events of 'Glass' Never happened and the Horde continued but soon discovers someone precious from Kevin's broken past, and the person were part of the lost memories of him...What would happen if he finally figured out why he got the wrost of the abuse from his mother?  Find out in this short story.This story is in the place of 'Glass' because lets face it we all disliked that sad ending..  even though this one's messed up, but hey Kevin's alive! yay lol





	1. Lucy AnnaBell Crumb

Everyone knows that Kevin Wendell Crumb had been abused by his mother and what it had entailed but nobody knew that he had a sister too. Kevin had lost his memories of her himself after what happened to her so long ago..This starts him off at the age of 10 and his sister 3, his sister was not of the same father, Kevin's mother went off and slept with some man she had a short fling with and the result of it was a baby girl named Lucy. 

Dennis was lying on the floor of his room, bleeding again after his mothers vicious attacks. "You're useless Kevin Crumb, why can't you be more like your sister you spiteful little boy" she yelled before walking away throwing the hanger at him violently and going back to bed.

Lucy comes in from her room with her little doll that was a bit worn, rubbing her eye "Hi Kevy" she had just woken up from her nap.

"Hey Lucy" he whispered softly not wanting to wake mother up. 

"You okay?" she asks softly, getting down on the floor with him and touching close to one of his wounds gently.

He flinched at her touch "Yeah...I'll be okay" he lied to her.

"Can I help you get mommy's breakfast?"

"No, no it's okay....I only want her shouting at me you are too young for that" he told her protectively.

"But, but I like helping you"

He smiled at her innocence, she had never been hurt by mother something he often envied. "Maybe when she's in less of a bad mood" he told her softly.

"Okay" she kisses his cheek "I go outside now" she takes off out the screen door in the kitchen into the backyard.

He watched her as he made their mothers breakfast carefully trying to make sure nothing was wrong or out of place and headed upstairs with her food. "That better be cooked to perfection boy, if it isn't you will be paying the price for it" she threatened. He breathed in softly as he set it up under her watchful eyes. After he was done he started walking towards the door. "Kevin Wendell Crumb, why is my toast burnt?" She asked him sternly. "I, I thought I cooked it right" he whispered fearfully before yelping as the plate was thrown at him and hit his head. 

"If it was right it wouldn't be burnt, you useless boy, what did I tell you would happen if it was wrong?" She shouted. "I'm sorry momma...I'll make some more, I'll make it right please momma" he begged her backing into the corner, His mother grabbed his shirt tearing it off and hit him with a belt over and over making him cry in pain and fear.

Lucy comes back in the room and see's what is going on "Stop it! Stop!" she cries, holding her hands over her ears.

Their mother turned to her dropping the belt and ran over and picked her up "Ohh, my poor baby girl it's okay, your brother just needs to be punished that's all" she comforted her holding her tightly as her son collapsed on the floor in a defeated heap. "You can get out of my sight boy, before you cause any more damage" she hissed at him. Kevin picked himself up and staggered into his room with a cry, he just couldn't understand why he was treated so much differently than Lucy and that's what hurt the most.

Lucy looked up at her mother "Please don't hurt him mommy" she cries.

"Oh my sweet child, you wouldn't understand, he's a bad boy and he needs to be punished" she told her.

"But, but he isn't bad, he's good"

"Do not defend him sweetheart, you don't know him well enough to understand"

"Yes I do, he's my big brother..I love him" Lucy gets down from her mothers arms and gives her a bad face.

"Oh, I see what's happening he's corrupting you isn't he?" she hissed her hands clenched.

"Nah uh.. you big meanie bully!" Lucy shouts.

"Careful Lucy you carry on like this I may have to punish him for your change in behavior" she threatened. 

She sticks her tongue out at her and runs into the other room, crying.

Their mother gets up and makes her way to Kevin's room "Kevin!" she shouts making him gasp in fear "What have you been saying to poor Lucy?" she asked. "Nothing...I swear" he cried kneeling on the floor trembling, she slapped him hard, making him fall to the floor "Tell me the truth you useless boy" she yelled. 

"I didn't do anything" he cried getting back up before he felt a sharp pain on his back, his mother had a knife and had it pressed into his back "I swear boy if you ever talk to her again I will kill you" she warned him pressing it hard enough to draw blood making him scream loudly.

As time went on something snapped in their mother and she began to do strange things to Lucy as well but Lucy didn't say anything to Kevin about it because she wanted to protect him, as little as she was she was smart. Lucy comes in his room one night and gets in the bed with him, shaking his shoulder "Kevy?"

"Lucy...you shouldn't be here" he said sounding so broken and defeated.

"My neck hurts"

"Why, what happened?" he asked her.

She lifts her hair and shows him the back of her neck, there's a strange deep red mark on it and then one to the right of it that's a bit smaller.

"Lucy, what is that?" he asked.

"Mommy sucked on my neck really hard" she pouts and looks down.

"She what?...she shouldn't be doing that" he told her protectively.

"It hurt and.. " Lucy lifts her night shirt partly showing him her tummy where there's marks also.

He saw them and then breathed out deeply "I'm gonna sort this out you stay here Lucy, don't come out no matter what okay" he told her.

"No.. please don't leave me" she begs him.

"I'll only be a minute, I promise...I need to sort this out quickly" he told her hugging her tightly.

"I love you" she says softly, hugging him back.

"I love you too" he whispered looking at her protectively before walking away to talk to their mother.

Lucy waits for him, holding his pillow close to her.

She heard shouting before everything quietened down, another half an hour went by before he came back looking exhausted.

Lucy sits up with a worried look on her face "Are you okay, what happened?"

"I sorted it out...she won't touch you anymore" he said quietly looking down.

"What happened?"

"I told her not to touch you" he sighed.

"Don't lie"

"I'm not lying" he told her getting agitated.

"Please.. just tell me"

"I told her to touch me instead, since I'm the monster" he murmured.

"But your not the monster!" she cries and runs up to him hugging him.

"To her I always will be" he whispered.

"She's the monster, not you"

"Shh...not too loud she'll hear you" he told her.

"I love you" she cries.

"I love you too Lucy" he whispered holding her close.

She falls asleep in his arms.

He holds her tightly humming to her softly to soothe her. "She can't know what we've done to protect her" a voice told him "Don't worry she won't" he sighed as he watched over her throughout the night.

**To be continued...**


	2. Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Please don't make me leave Kevin!'

Years later when Kevin was 15 and Lucy is 8, she comes home a little late from school, sneaking in the back door to go upstairs.

Kevin was in his room, shaking in his bed after getting beaten again.

"Hey Kevin" Lucy comes into his room and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Hey" he whispered.

"She hurt you again didn't she?"

"Please don't worry about me" he begged her.

"But I do because I care about you" she kisses his cheek and gives him a hug.

He sobbed quietly in her arms.

"Please don't cry, you're going to make me cry too" she sadly laughs.

He held onto her tightly.

"If you can't handle what's going on why don't you bring Dennis out?"

"I wanted to see you" he murmured softly before he relaxed as Dennis came into the light.

"Hi Dennis" she smiles.

"Hi Lucy" he whispered smiling back shyly.

"Are you and Kevin going back to school anytime soon?"

"Uhh...I, I don't know" he shrugged.

"I miss walking to the bus stop with you"

"I know me too...mother won't let us leave" he told her. "Why?" she asks looking concerned.

"She doesn't want us out of her sight"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you still let her do things to you, so it's not me she goes after?"

He nodded slowly "Sometimes" he told her truthfully.

"What do you let her do?" she asks scooting closer to him.

"Whatever she wants" he said feeling embarrassed.

"What like..kissing you?" she asks naively.

"Anything" he told her.

"I don't understand..but I do understand that when she used to suck on my skin really hard, it was really a hicky she was giving me. A girl at school told me what it was"

Dennis nodded "I'd rather it was me than you or Kevin" he told her.

"What's little Whore mean?" she suddenly asks.

"Why...who called you that?" he asked protectively.

"Mother did..when..she gave me hickies" she hesitates and blushes.

"Don't listen to her Lucy, your not what she called you" he told her comfortingly.

"I tried to be nice the other day by bringing her some flowers I picked and all she did was look at me strangely and asked me to bend over a moment.. so I did and she slapped my butt hard and told me to go to my room"

Dennis held her close "It would be best to stay away from her as much as possible, let me deal with her " he advised her.

She lays her head on his shoulder "Am I a whore?"

"No, your not Lucy" he reassured her.

A smile comes to her features and she snuggles against him, enjoying his warmth "Thank you"

Dennis was cleaning the house whilst their mother was away somewhere, he was busy clearing the worktop in the kitchen to clean it thoroughly when a piece of paper fell on the floor. He went to pick it up and read at the top that it was a letter for adoption for Lucy, he gasped as he read it feeling heartbroken.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asks as she enters the room to get a drink of water.

He hid the letter away from her "Yeah, just cleaning" he told her softly.

She suddenly hugs him and pulls him down to her level, giving him kisses all over his face "I love you"

"I love you too Lucy" he told her hugging her tightly.

"Can we just hold each other for the rest of our lives?"

He chuckled sadly rubbing her back.

"We could run away together..and, and get a house, a dog, and we could get married and, and we'll take care of each other, I would take care of you, we be so happy and free" Lucy begs him, holding onto his shirt, clearly confused about what she was saying.

Dennis sighed "Lucy we can't do that...we're brother and sister" he told her.  


"But if you marry me then we can get away from mother and start a new life somewhere safe, maybe even change our names"

"I can't" he sighed.

"Look what she did.." Lucy lifts her shirt up and shows her chest that has bite marks on it, that looked maybe a day old that still had purplish red bruising around them.

Dennis stared at them with a grimace. "We can't leave...she locked all the doors and windows" he whispered sadly bowing his head "I'm sorry I failed you" he sighed, a single tear fell down his cheek.

"Please hold me" she cries. He wrapped his arms around her gently to hug her.

"Is mother sending me away?"

He sighed not knowing what to say to her.

"I'd rather die then not be able to be here with you" she cries, holding onto him.

"Don't say that Lucy" he told her sternly.

"But I don't want to live without you. You're all I have"

"Just don't say that" he told her.

"Please don't let her take me away"

Dennis sighed not saying anything.

\--

Later on Lucy was about to put her pjs on and heard the front door open, she knew right away who it was coming home, she grabs her teddy bear and hides under the covers of her bed.

"Lucy come out from under there" her mother told her.

She comes out half way holding her teddy close to her.

"Come with me please" she told her.

"Please don't make me leave Kevin" Lucy tears up.

"Its for your own good Lucy, believe me when you're old enough you will understand" she told her coldly staring at Dennis who was lying on the floor unconscious with a black eye and bruises all over him, his shirt was torn apart and she could see the blood seeping through.

"Why are you so cold hearted mommy?" she cries and gets down my Dennis's body, rubbing his head.

"I wanted you" she told her bluntly before grabbing her arm and dragging her away from him.

"Kevin!" Lucy cries out for him.

"Hush now he's resting you don't want to wake him up" she told her grabbing her arm a little tighter.

"Your hurting me..Let go! please let me go!"

"I told you to be quiet now hurry up they're outside waiting"

"Who's outside?! what?! Noo! Please noo!" Lucy cries, dragging her feet.

"Walk properly Lucy" she growled starting to drag her towards the door.

"Please mother please stop!"

"Listen young lady, you need to behave yourself in front of these people, they're going to find you a new home away from that loathsome boy" she told her sternly.

"You mean away from you, you monster!" Lucy tries to kick and slap at her.

"Lucy enough" she yelled grabbing both her arms "Now behave yourself or I'll make you play our little game again" she threatened referring to the marks on her body.

Lucy begins to scream at the new comers in the car "My mother's a child beater!"

She just smiled at them and waved her comments off "She's always had a flair for being dramatic, here she is" she told them dropping her in the car.

"She hurt my brother, please help him!" Lucy cries.

"What brother, you don't have a brother" she chuckled looking at them rolling her eyes "Well safe travels all of you, goodbye sweetheart" she said kissing Lucy's forehead and slamming the door. Just as the car was driving away Kevin's face appeared out the window and saw the car driving away making him feel heartbroken that he'd lost his sister.

Lucy looks out the back window, the last time she see's Kevin.

**\---**

It didn't take long for Lucy to be adopted to a nice family out in the country, her new mom showed her new room. Lucy just sighs and looks around carrying her teddy bear, she couldn't stop thinking of Kevin and what was to become of him and that frightened her so much. She looks out her bedroom window "One day..he will destroy you and your wicked heart, Mother" she thinks to herself.

As time went on after Lucy was taken somehow Kevin and his alters had lost their memory of Lucy being their sister and any memories of hope they tried to hold onto.

**To Be Contuined...**


	3. Finding Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remembering her. (Longer chapter )

Time went by and we all know about what happened to Kevin and his alters, the Beast and the 3 girls at the zoo **(Glass events didn't happen) ** They continued on after and found a new place to stay. The Beast needed Impure's once again.

Dennis had just caught someone and had settled them down on the bed to prepare them for The Beast. What he didn't know was he had kidnapped Lucy.

She just sits there, looking down at the floor with her hands in her lap and her very long dark chestnut hair in her face because of the struggle to get her in the room.

Dennis brought her a sandwich as he started to clean the bathroom.

She slowly gets up and walks over to the door, slowly turning the door knob to see if it was locked.

"The doors locked, you can't get out" he told her as he's scrubbing the sink.

Lucy just walks over to the bathroom doorway and leans against it and sweeps her hair to one side with a sigh "Why am I here?"

"To feed The Beast" he sighed.

"Is that a strange name for your ..." she stops talking, looking a bit embarrassed that of all things that could of popped into her head, it had to be that.

"No...that's not what I meant, why are you women all the same" he said in exasperation.

She pushes herself from the door frame, kind of in an alert mode "What do you mean?"

"The only thing you think of is sex and how much you can get from a man" he told her sternly, looking at her sadly.

"Well isn't that why you brought me here and if it is just be done with it" she turns around from him and undoes her long dress and lets it fall to the floor in a puddle around her feet, then her bra fell to the floor, now she was just in her panties, her lovely fair skinned back and the backs of her long legs was in full view to him.

Dennis looked away feeling himself losing control of the conversation "I meant The Beast that eats impures" he told her.

She turns around with her hair just barely covering her breasts "What's an impure?"

"Someone who hasn't suffered or experienced pain"

She walks up closer to him and lays her hand on his chest, looking up into his eyes "What about the wicked?"

His breathing picked up slightly as he stared at her hand.

"The one's that actally hurt people, why can't it be them that This Beast consumes?" she asks softly.

"I, I don't know" he whispered looking down at her hand still on his chest.

"Do you find me pretty?" she asks, lifting his hand and placing it between her breasts over her heart.

He gasped as his thumb touched her nipple "I can't do this" he trembled acting nervous all of a sudden.

"I haven't had a man touch me before.." she closes her eyes and sways slightly.

"I can't do this" he whispered.

She then raises her arms up and cups his face gently, her thumbs rubbing along his cheek in a soothing way "There's just something so familiar about you that makes me feel...light"

He stared at her nervously trying to back away.

"It's okay, I'm used to being rejected.." she says sadly, turning around to leave the bathroom, she lays down on the bed on her side, her lovely long hair spread out behind her, a small cry comes from her after that.

"I'm sorry" Dennis whispered bowing his head "I didn't mean to upset you I just...I get nervous"

"Your not sorry, you just want to feed me to this Beast and be done with it, you don't care about my feelings and I guess you also don't feel the familiar thing I get from you" she turns over on her other side facing away from him.

"I didn't want to do this but I have to protect him" he told her sternly.

"Leave me alone you jerkoff and probably small dick crazy man" she snaps at him.

"Don't talk to me like that" he growled walking towards her.

"Or what huh?" she sticks her tongue out at him.

He groaned pinning her to the bed "I don't like to be made fun of"

"Oh boo hoo poor you" she taunts.

He growled grabbing her wrists tightly "Oh you want to make fun of us...I'll teach you a lesson" he told her flipping her over and slapping her hard on her ass.

She laughs "Oh please, you call that a lesson, your not fooling anyone!"

He slapped her harder getting angrier over and over again.

She finally just stops saying anything and just lets out pleasurable moans into the blanket but it's also with small whimpers every so often.

Dennis just retaliates further and flips her back over and bites on her skin giving her a hickey.

"Ahghh!" she cries out. He bit harder not letting go.

Lucy starts to pant feeling herself getting light headed from the pressure of his teeth in her soft flesh. Her hand slowly drifts down between them and into her panties to find her core, her fingers rub circles around her clit, making her moan loudly.

He grabs her hand moving it away roughly as he bit and sucked her everywhere.

"Please..let me" she begs him.

"No" he growled biting her neck hard.

She starts unbuttoning his shirt and even his belt "Let me?"

He pauses shaking slightly.

She kisses him slow and deeply, tears start to roll down her cheeks from the burning of her bite marks. He hesitated moaning softly.

"Why does it have to hurt so good?" she whispers, mostly to herself then him.

"What?" he asked softly.

"The pain..the bites on my skin, why would I possibly like that after she did that to me. Why?" she tears up.

"Who?" he asked her.

"My mother.."

"Your mother?"

She nods and guides his fingers across a round like scar on her breast "They're faint but still there"

He felt them with a gasp looking up at her apologetically.

"She would bite me hard and leave hickies on my body and call me a whore, it started when I was 3 but then I think it was mostly out of meanness but after that it was a dominant maybe sexual thing for her...and now I'm just as messed up by liking it" she sighs deeply.

"I'm sorry..if I'd known I wouldn't have done it" he told her softly.

"No don't be sorry..it's not only sexual to me, it's also a sweet relief" she tells him truthfully.

He nodded staring down at her feeling guilty.

"My name is Lucy"

"I'm Dennis" he whispered.

"That's a nice name" she smiles warmly.

"Thanks" he sighed laying down next to her.

"I'm not sure why but you seem so familiar to me.." she cups his cheek, staring up at his face.

Dennis stared back at her intently.

"Kev..Kevy...Kevin" she stutters some like she did when she was a little girl. His eyes, those striking steely blue eyes, the more she looks into them the more she remembers.

Dennis looked at her in surprise "Why did you say that?" he asked.

"You protected me the best you could from that vile woman Kevin and I called, Mother.."

He stared at her blankly "I don't remember you being there" he told her.

She cups both sides of his face, staring deeply into his eyes "I'm Kevin's sister...Lucy"

"Lucy?..." he said confused.

"Mother gave me away when I was young and there was nothing Kevin nor you could do about it"

"But...we never had a sister" he stammered.

"Think hard Dennis..Our mother had me 7 years after Kevin was born with another man, she seemed to favor me more then Kevin because she wanted me and not him but I always loved Kevin and Mother didn't like that, so she gave me away.."

He looked at her blankly shaking his head "I don't remember"

"You look so different now" she ran her finger across his cheekbone and around his jawline and then over his bottom lip "Look how powerful you've become" she breathes.

He stared at her trying to remember "How did I look before?"

"You were just a boy, frail and weakened, she was the powerful one, but now.. she is no more and you are now the powerful one, all of you"

"She hated me" he cried.

"And she hated me for loving you..it drove her crazy"

"She hurt me so much...not just the beatings though"

"I know why she started doing those other things to you..it was because you told her too..to protect me" she whispers, feeling guilty.

Dennis looked at her softly "I did that for you?" He whispered looking devastated.

"Yes, she had started biting and sucking on my skin when I was 3 but it stopped because of you but only until I was 8 and she started doing it again to me but it had turned into something much worse" she sighs.

"She broke me" he whimpered getting up off the bed and backing away from her "She broke me...because of you"

"You were protecting me because you loved me"

He looked at her warily, the damage their mother had done to him was reflected in his eyes and it broke her heart.

"I'm sorry.." she gets up and goes back in the bathroom to wash the tears from her eyes.

Dennis was freaking out and suddenly passed out because of the stress.

Lucy comes back in with a warm wet washcloth and helps him up onto the bed again, she then sits by his side, rubbing the cloth on his face gently "I wanted to thank you for protecting me the best you could..you were and still are my everything, the pain you went through, I'm so sorry you had to go through that...I should have just let her hurt me too but I remember coming to you during the night..I was so scared of what Mother had been doing to me and you were there for me always...I love you"

He started to cry in his sleep "Mommy please...don't get rid of the baby" he panicked.

"I'm here Kevin.. Lucy's here with you, open your eyes"

"Don't get rid of them" he cried again.

"Kevin!" she shakes him a little to wake him.

He woke up looking startled, his eyes darting around the room.

"Kevy.."

"Lucy?..." he whispered. She smiles, nodding her head.

"Wha...but how are you here, where the hell are we?" He stammered looking around.

"I don't know, but all that matters now is that we're together again..I missed you so much"

Kevin looked at her softly, he was feeling anxious about being in the light, he could already feel the fear rising "Lucy.." he panicked.

She jumps off the bed and runs to him, hugging him tight "Kevy"

He cried into her shoulder it was a quiet broken cry that held so much pain.

"I'm sorry..I should have just let mother do those things to me then you wouldn't have had to be the only one taking it"

"Its my fault" he whimpered he sounded so frail whatever had happened to him had taken away any strength he had left.

"No, it's me, I should have been stronger instead I was a weakling, mother hated it that I loved you more then her, but I couldn't help but love you." she cries.

"Mother got worse when you left"

"I knew she would.." Lucy sighs, feeling guilty.

"The beatings...they hurt so much"

"I know what she was starting to do to me and before I left, so I know she continued that with you, didn't she?"

"Yes..." he whined "Dennis took the worse of it and...now hes not well, hes blaming you for what happened to him"

"Yes I know he does.." she sits on the bed moving her hair from her neck showing Kevin her fresh bites on her skin.

He stared at them in horror "I, I can't stay....I'm sorry" he cried leaving the light.

"Wait.. Kevin" she panics because she wasn't sure if the next person that would be in the light would feel hatred for her or love.

Dennis came out staring down at her. She backs up across the bed, trying to get some distance between them, knowing full well who it was in the light by the way his eyes were.

"Why did you leave?" he asked her.

"I had no choice, mother gave me away"

Dennis nodded studying her "You were her favourite" he told her sounding jealous.

Lucy turns her head away, not looking at him.

"She hurt us in so many ways" he whispered.

"She hurt me too"

"I'm perverted now" he sighed.

"And you think I'm not?" she sighs "Ever since I was a child I cared about you **(Kevin)** and looked up to you as the only male in my life that treated me wonderful and showed me love and protected me and I ended up feeling to much.."

Dennis closed his eyes sighing sadly "She got pregnant because of me..." he whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Mother got pregnant after you left"

Lucy sighs deeply closing her eyes "I think..I'm going to go scrub the whore that I am off my body until my skin's beet red" she says sadly as she goes into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

Dennis sighed curling up in a ball on the bed.

Five minutes later, Lucy is talking to herself in the shower as she's scrubbing hard at her skin making it pink "Please mother..stop sucking on my skin..please, it hurts"

Dennis heard her and walked over to the door.

"You're nothing but a little whore Lucy Crumb" she chuckles darkly "You all lovey dovey about your step brother ha! nothing but a little whore mm yes you are my little dear, now get over here so I can mark you again"

Dennis knocked on the door "Lucy?..."

"Help me.." she whimpers.

He opened the door.

Lucy steps out of the shower, dripping wet "I am a whore... I'm one because of my feelings for you..all I can think about is you sucking and licking my skin all over as I lay naked..hot and needy" she breathes.

Dennis walked over and wrapped her in a towel.

She looks up at his face "Tell me what I am"

"Your our sister" he whispered.

She hugs him tightly with a whimper escaping her "I'm not strong like you and that's why I feel like this"

Dennis held her shushing her softly before an idea popped into his head and he started humming the tune he did when she was little to calm her. She sighs softly and lays her head on his shoulder as they start to sway lightly with the tune, her body relaxes against him.

"I'm sorry for blaming you for everything" he whispered softly.

"You don't have to be sorry.." she kisses his cheek.

He cried softly.

"I always loved it when you would hum to me"

He smiled softly at that, hugging her snuggly.

"It's one of the only things that keeps me from acting like a w...." she nuzzles the crook of his neck, placing kisses there.

"We shouldn't do this" he whispered.

She takes his hand and places it on her cheek, tears rim her lovely eyes "You are my world"

"You were mine before you left...mother hated me for it, punished me by having another child and then taking it away" he told her sadly.

"I want you to punish me the same way...I want you to feel a sense of control that she had over you, then maybe you will be free of the pain you endured because of me"

"But you're my sister"

"That doesn't matter..I want you to be free" tears fall down her cheeks.

He sighed sadly "I don't want to hurt you"

"Show me what she did to you, let me feel it, I want to know, I need to know..show me and make me understand. All I know is what she was beginning to do to me while we still were together...and then it stopped because you stepped in for me and took it.. took it all" she bites her trembling lip "Please"

He sighed sadly but nodded "If your sure"

"Yes I'm sure" she whispers softly.

He kissed her roughly before dragging her back to the bed and throwing her on it.

The inpact knocked the wind right out of her as her widen eyes look up at him.

He looked at her softly making sure she was okay.

Lucy deeply sighs "You can't do it, can you?"

"I'm not like her " he cried.

"I just thought you would want to rid yourself of the pain and anger" she sighs, looking hurt.

"I just don't want to hurt you like she did me"

She puts her head down "Is she...did mother die?"

"A few years ago"

Lucy actually starts crying with her hands over her face "Noo.."

Dennis held her tightly.

"I should have gone to her years ago.. then I would have done it" she cries against his shoulder.

"That would make you feel guilty" he told her.

"It would have been just" she says simply.

"Not always"

"To me it would have been" she sighs.

"It won't change what she did to you"

"What about what she did to you?!" she ran her hands down her face in frustration. "She deserved all the pain she gave us!" she cries out, her voice deeper in a way that sounded like the Beast.

"Do you want to see what she did to me?" he asked her quietly unbuttoning his shirt.

She turns back to him with tears in her eyes "Yes"

He took off his shirt and showed her his scarred body. She reaches her hand towards him and then glances up at his face as if asking for permission. He nodded slowly.

Lucy begins to touch his scars with trembling fingers, her heart starts to race as her mind started to wonder off into deep thoughts of what it must have been like for him to endure these marks from the vile woman they once called mother.

"They still hurt sometimes...like phantom pains" he says softly, She spots one of the biggest scars on his abdomen and lowers herself, bending her knees to push her face towards the scar and her lips press against it "I wish I could take this away from you"

"Its okay, its not your fault" he whispered. She kisses every scar she can find then, taking her time with each one and even the tip of her tongue can be felt briefly with her lips.

He shivered at her touch "She really hated me" he sighed "She got rid of the baby after she showed me the ultrasound...said it was my fault for getting her pregnant"

"Was it?"

"She wouldn't let me pull out...I started feeling funny then before I knew it I...came inside her" he whispered.

Lucy closes her eyes as if deep in thought again.

"I never knew what to do whenever she did those things...I tried to hide but she always found me and if I didn't obey, I was beaten" he sighs deeply.

"Did you ever get to the point where you enjoyed it..the sex, like how I like being bitten, sucked and licked on?" she asks breathlessly with her eyes still closed.

"I...no, just used to it" he looked down in shame " She said it would be the only thing I was good for...I cried every time it happened"

"So I'm truly a whore like she said I was?" she whimpers.

"I lied..." he told her.

"About what?"

"Not enjoying it...I lied"

She sighs deeply "It would be strange not to enjoy getting off, it was just sex, nothing but that"

"It felt wrong but good...and I hate myself for thinking that"

"Like I said it was just your body reacting to stimulation nothing more"

Dennis wiped away the single tear that had fallen down his face.

"As for me and my reactions...I don't know what it is and what it means besides me being a whore like she called me"

"Stop calling yourself that" he told her sadly.

"Maybe I accepted it since the first day she called me it because I knew how I felt about you and she knew my feelings too and it drove her crazy but in the end she got to have you completely and she sent me off to be alone without you.." she chokes on a sob.

Dennis leaned his head on hers.

"You mentioned a Beast before, does he hate me or blame me?"

"No...he knows your pure"

"But does he blame me though?" she presses.

"No"

"Oh.." is all she says, her tone almost sounded like she was slightly disappointed by his answer. she walks into the bathroom and starts brushing out her now dried hair, getting the tangles out.

"Be grateful he's not angry with you" he whispered with a shudder.

"You mean like you were before?" she studies him closely, waiting for his answer.

"He's worse...a lot worse"

"Worse then mother was?" she asks rather quickly.

"Sometimes.. that's why he scares me" he shivered before wincing "I mean hes our saviour, the highest form of human evolution...we are lucky to have him" he corrected himself timidly.

"Are you afraid of him Dennis?"

"No..." he stammered.

She gets closer to him "He's more dominate then you and has taken control of being protector over Kevin"

"No he hasn't"

"Then what could be possibly be his purpose if not that very thing"

"He, he destroys the impures...he believes it's our turn to rule now" he tells her looking embarrassed by it "I still protect Kevin" he whispered looking uncertain as he said it, like even he was struggling to believe it.

"Does it make you jealous that he's doing your job?" she asks straight forwardly.

"No" he lied.

"It's okay.. I understand why you would be, it has been your job for so long and now that he's doing it for you, you feel useless..well to me your not useless, you are my protector too, always has been" she kisses his scars up around his collarbone.

Dennis frowned "If I lose my purpose...is there any point in me being here?" he asked quietly.

"For me there is"

He looked at her "What is it?" he asked.

"If you can't be Kevin's protector then, you could be mine if you like?" she coos.

Dennis smiled softly "If you want that"

"I do" she coos in his ear.

"Okay, I'll do it" he whispered.

She jumps up and down, holding his hands like she did when she was little with Kevin when something exciting happened "Oh Dennis you've made me so happy!"

"Glad to hear it" he smiled at her.

"I kind of wish it was just you and Kevin, I know Hedwig and Patricia was with us too back then bur I like you two the best"

"Really?"

"You both are the most important ones in my life, nobody compares to you both"

He held her hand "You mean that" he teared up.

"Very much so" she kisses his face.

He leaned into her touch enjoying her kisses. She brushes her lips against his several times "Mmm, hum to me before I do more then I should to you.."

He started humming to her softly, the small tune he memorised was the only memory he had of his father

Her arms drape over his shoulders with her and they're cheek to cheek "I always loved this"

"Me too" he told her softly rocking her gently.

"I don't want to become like her" a tear ran down her cheek.

"Shh you won't" he comforted her.

She hugs him tighter "It feels so good to be in your arms again"

"It feels good being able to hold you again" he sighed contentedly.

"I want to go back...home"

"You mean....where we used to live" he asked.

"Yes..I want to know what it's like to be there without her hurting us, I want to come home to you and be free to run up to you, to hug you and kiss you and tell you I love you" she breathes with a hand on his chest. "We could start over again.."

"Okay...if that's what you want" he nodded his head slowly. 

**To Be Continued..**


	4. The House and Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The House with a fixer upper and betrayal.

The next day they went back to their old house, Dennis took the spare key out of his pocket, his hand shakes a little as he puts it in the keyhole, he took a deep breath as he unlocked the door.

Lucy rushes past him and runs up the very dusty stairs to her room where she finds her Room exactly the way she left it, as if her mother hadn't gone back into it ever. Lucy looks on the bed and finds her Teddy bear. She picks it up and hugs it close, the tears start to run down her face with memories flooding back into her mind.

Dennis was frozen outside the door breathing heavily as he stared into this house of horrors.

"Kevin!" Lucy shouts. 

He hears her and tries to step inside the house and manages to make it over the threshold.

"Save me Kevin!" she shouts out more desperate sounding.

He seems to snap out of it then and races upstairs to find her.

She's just sitting on the end of her bed with tears in her eyes. holding her teddy bear in one arm and the other arm is covered with very red fresh hickies "Don't let me be taken away again"

He runs over to her holding her tightly before kissing her softly. "Never again"

**\-----**

Weeks passed by and they both had cleaned up the house making it livable again and even repainted somethings, Lucy even added vases of flowers in some of the rooms to brighten it up a bit. Things seemed to be getting better until one Sunday night.

Lucy's upstairs cleaning out some old things of her mother's and comes across a box with letters and some other notes. Dennis was downstairs getting dinner ready for the both of them.

He had just finished plating up the food before calling her name telling her it was ready.

**\---**

**20 Minutes before he called her downstairs for dinner.. **

She unfolds a paper that reads

**'Dear Mrs. Crumb, I am so happy that you are carrying my child and being the surrogate mother. What you are doing is a blessing for my Husband and I and whatever you and your son Kevin need at anytime, day or night will be yours, Food, Clothing, money for bills. Thank you so much and many blessings to you. -Mr. and Mrs. Peterson. ' **

There was more notes with it to read.. Something snaps in her. She goes to the bathroom and fixes her hair and puts on one of her mother's nicer dresses that she wore when she was much younger and a pretty necklace.

**\---**

**Present time -- **

"Coming.." Lucy says from the stairs as she walks down seeing Dennis through the doorway into the dining area.

Dennis called her name again getting worried about her "Lucy dinners ready" he told her.

"Hello" she says quietly, leaning against the dining room door frame.

Dennis gasped when he saw her.

"Do you like it?" she asks coming closer.

He nodded slowly staring at her "I, I....Where did you get it from?" he stuttered.

"In the back of Mother's wardrobe while I was cleaning" she walks around him slowly, looking him up and down. 

Dennis gulped nervously "I remember that dress" he whispered.

"You do, from when?"

"She came back with you...you were so small, you cried the whole night, she got very angry with you and she threatened to hurt you...I tried to convince her not to, she gave me ten minutes to make you be quiet or she would, I held you in my arms trying to shush you, you stared up at me and held my finger it took me ages to get you to sleep" he told her.

"Let me speak with Kevin"

He nodded giving Kevin the light, he stared at her nervously.

She comes closer to him and walks around him slowly and as she does ran her hand all around his upper torso, his back, until it's on his chest and she's facing him "Why are you nervous of me?"

"I, Its more the dress than anything else" he stammered.

"I could always change, it's just that I don't own anything that's this nice"

"No, no...don't change on my account, I'm just being stupid" he told her.

"Aww don't say that" she lightly hugs him and rubs her hands up and down his back and lightly with her fingers.

He shivered slightly "I am though, mother always thought so and she was right...I couldn't protect you, I can't even handle reality anymore" he cried.

"Shh hush now.." she kisses his cheek, her hands come down slowly onto his hips and slide over onto his strong ass cheeks, her nails slightly dig in as she's grabbing him and pulling him forwards against her hips.

He leans into her feeling better in her arms, not really connecting that he's being touched in that way.

Lucy keeps grabbing at his ass cheeks harder, rubbing her pelvis against his, she whispers in his ear "Good boy.."

"Momma" Kevin murmured softly.

"If You want to call me that okay.." she kisses his neck and then sucks on it hard.

He whined a little as he felt her sucking on his neck, suddenly he goes slack as he is forced out of the light. She does it harder thinking he's under her control.

Suddenly Dennis regains control and pushes her away roughly making her hit the wall, his face was the angriest she's ever seen.

Lucy rubs at the back of her head as she stares at him in shock from the sudden push and shove.

Dennis glared at her getting up from the table "Get out" he hissed.

She grabs one of the long metal candle stick holders and comes running towards him growling like a wild lioness.

Dennis grabs it and knocks her back.

She comes at him again slapping and hitting at him like a mad woman.

He grabbed her arms and forces her back against the wall "What the hell is wrong with you?" he growled.

"I hate you!" She growls back.

"Why...what have I done?" 

"Your Mother was a surrogate Parent.." she breathes hard.

"What's that got to do with me?"

"Because she was your real Mother and she's not here, she's dead.. and I'm, I'm.. oh fuck..she stole me from my real parents and kept me for her own.. she ruined me!" she bursts out crying.

"So your using that as a reason why you tried to take advantage of Kevin...that's not good enough" he growled.

"What! What! Aren't you getting what I'm saying?! Your mother carried me for my parents and then never gave me back to them...she ruined me...I'm not Kevin's real sister.." she cries, falling to her knees.

"You tried to use him, just like mother did...we looked after you, protected you, we got beaten and raped to protect you and you return the favor by doing exactly the same thing" he snarled.

She suddenly slaps him across the face "Using to you, but for me, going with my true feelings for Kevin, feelings I've always had and Mother knew it and punished me for it, and now... feelings of hurt and hatred towards Kevin for even being part of, of that Bitch of a mother.." she grits her teeth and pulls at her own hair.

"You will never see him again" he told her before disappearing outside and running away.

She runs outside shouting and crying "Kevin!" 

\---

The Beast had taken them far away somewhere she couldn't find them even by accident, Dennis was so enraged he had destroyed everything in the house they were now in.

**\---**

Back at the house, Lucy goes out to the shed and finds an old gas can that was still half way filled, she takes it inside the house and pours through out it. She then grabs a few things like her teddy bear and some other things and packed it in a small bag. Taking out a match from downstairs out of her pocket, she swipes it and drops it onto her mothers bed, it goes up in flames fast and she runs downstairs and out the door into the back yard. Lucy just stands there with her bag, watching the place burn.

\---

Dennis was pacing around the room trying to figure out what to do, "We can't touch her shes pure...and she was our sister" The Beast sighed in frustration. "All those years being abused to protect her and she goes and does this" Dennis cried never feeling so betrayed in his life.

\---

Soon enough it's on the news about the blazing inferno as they called it on the house and this young woman that was found at the scene that was taken away and placed in a hospital, they either thought she needed checked out because she was so close to the fire or that she had started it to begin with and she was crazy and needed to be in a mental hospital. She just lays in her bed, strapped down. Helpless.

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes I know, shorter chapter. But I hope all of you are enjoying this little story ;) )


	5. Miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Song] Miss You - (Blink182)

Dennis heard about it on the news but didn't feel anything when he heard about the girl in the hospital, still too mad at Lucy to come and visit her.

As the day's went by Lucy was placed in Raven Hill Hospital, she was aloud to walk around the hallway's and some of the rooms where they did some activities and group therapy. She just sits at one of the big tall windows, thinking about Kevin "Kevy.." she whispers to herself.

The horde had been busy feeding the Beast impures but Dennis could not help but think about their sister.

**\----**

A month later they finally release her because she seemed to be of sound mind and they couldn't prove that she started the fire. She stayed at a motel and got a job at bagel shop, she was just locking up at the shop since she was the last one out of the night shift. 

The Beast was on the prowl above the rooftops nearby scouring the area for impures to kill, he had given Dennis some time out of the light since he was struggling to focus on their mission.

She stops at a flower shop to get 24 roses and then starts walking towards the burnt down house. She finally gets there and lays the flowers carefully down on what once was front stairs, kneeing down, she cries to herself "I miss you.."

He spots someone with flowers and stalks them back to where they laid them at the house.

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done that to you Kevin..I had so much anger and hurt in my heart, the betrayal, everything all together, it was wrong of me to take it out on you..I'm sorry that I'm not your blood sister, that fact does hurt me..." she puts her face in her hands.

He sees her crying before two thugs walk towards her and start harassing her.

She gets up and tries to ignore them by walking away "Leave me alone"

They grab her and pin her to a ground, The Beast growled before springing into action and leapt down to attack them. He threw one into the cemented stairs so hard his bones shattered and grabbed the other one breaking his arm before biting down into his flesh, making him scream as he did. 

The sheer shock of the things happening in front of her so quickly overwhelms her and makes her pass out, collapsing onto the ground.

The Beast walks over to her and carries her gently to where they were staying laying her in a bed gently.

**Later on**,

She starts to cry in her sleep "Come..back..please, come....back"

The Beast watched her from a distance as she cried.

"I need you!" she wails and struggles.

He walked over to her "Wake up" he growled shaking her.

Lucy bolts upwards and even grabs him, hugging very tight "Kevy!" before he can even respond she kisses him. He groaned lowly kissing her back.

Between kisses she murmurs "I love you..Please forgive me.."

He growled ripping her clothes apart.

She opens her eyes at looks at him just after ripping off her bra, her bite scars still scattered on her breasts and up around her collarbone. She looks at him confused "Dennis?"

"Not Dennis...I am The Beast" he groaned straddling her.

Lucy looks a bit startled at his presence, this was the first time meeting him and now he was straddling her, kissing at her neck. She starts to wonder if he's going to hurt her or not.

"I will not harm you pure one" he whispered in her ear nipping her ear lobe gently.

She whimpers slightly, biting her lip.

"What is the matter sweet one?" he asked her softly kissing her gently.

"It feels good to be given love bites" she breathes.

"That's where these are from?" he asked her, his finger gliding over her scars on her body.

"Yes.. but those weren't out of love though" she says sadly.

He looked down at her before leaning towards her neck, licking the skin there before biting down on it claiming her "You are ours now, if that's what you want" he told her.

She lets out an almost relieved sounding moan "I always was"

He grinned at her ripping his clothes off "Tell me what do you want us to do for you" he asked her deeply going to bite her neck again.

"Lick and nip at my skin all over..anything you want" she cries happily.

"I will do anything for you my pure one" he groaned licking her body and biting her wherever he could.

The night went on just like that, full of moans of ecstasy, love bites on each other and afterwards they fall into a deep peaceful slumber, spooning with him in the back of her until the new morning shines through the window. 

Dennis woke up with his face full of hair making him gasp as he pulled away slightly.

It was clearly a woman next to him with some of her long hair in her face hiding her true identity from him, her lovely shoulders and neck covered with hickies and light bite marks.

"Oh no" he gasped panicking at what could have happened last night getting out of the bed quickly.

She stirs and stretches her arms out with a sleepy sigh "Mmm leaving me so soon?"

"Who are you?" he asked recognizing her voice.

She lifts up onto her elbows leaning , staring up at him "Dennis.." she says softly.

He gasped staggering back from her "What are you doing here?" he asked in shock.

"The beast brought me here..I got attacked by some thugs and he intervened and he took care of me because I passed out"

"Why am I covered in bite marks" he whispered looking down.

"Because the Beast was doing it to me, so I did it to him and he didn't seem to mind" she breathes.

"You mean...he slept with you?" he stammered.

"Not all the way yet..it was mostly about making me feel good" she looks away, the way she said it sounded almost disappointed.

"He wants to come back out now" he sighed.

"Dennis.. come to me" she holds her arms out to him.

"No...you hit me last time we met" he whimpered.

"I'm sorry.. I do need you so much and I've missed you..please" she begs.

Dennis shook his head not wanting to listen to what she had to say.

Lucy gets out of the bed and walks towards him, she is bare and has small love bites scattered over her body "I've been waiting so long for you to touch me.." she breathes, taking ahold of his hands and placing them onto her breasts "It feels so blissful mmm"

He started breathing heavily "You hurt me..." he whispered hurtfully.

"I'm sorry.. let me make it up to you..I love you" she kisses him softly, moaning into his mouth.

Dennis moaned pulling away "You'll take advantage of me just like you did with Kevin" he panicked.

"No, I'm begging you now..please touch me"

He looked at her softly and in his eyes she could see the fear, pain and torment he had endured reflected in those blue irises of his.

"I'll make it right.. I promise" she falls to her knees in front of him, she leans forwards and licks and lightly sucks on the fabric of his slacks covering his bulge.

"Uhh" he moaned leaning back against the wall.

Lucy rubs her hand against it, getting him hard "Take it out..please" she asks him sweetly.

He listens to her and unbuttons his slacks dropping them on the floor, leaning his head back slightly.

She gently leans in again and licks up and down his shaft slowly, her eyes close as she does it.

"Uhh, that's good" he breathed.

She takes him fully into her mouth lightly sucking, getting him sensitive, almost like she was handling him with great care "Mmm"

His hips buck as he groaned in ecstasy.

She stops and stands up, pressing her naked body against him and lifts her leg up enough to hook her knee around his hip so she can rub her wet pussy against his cock "Ooh.." she moans.

Dennis moaned loudly at the feeling of her wet pussy on his cock, he thrusted gently in and out of her, not even realizing what he had done.

Her whole body shivers as he does it and her hips start to move in circles letting her feel every inch of him inside her "Uuhh Kev...." she pants breathlessly.

He moaned softly, his whole body was trembling.

"Take me to the bed" she whispers. He carries her to the bed laying her down on it.

She pulls him on top of her and kisses him deeply "I love you"

Dennis moaned softly going to kiss her more.

"Why does the Beast want out again?" she asks between kisses.

"He likes you too" he whispered.

"Really?" she smiles.

Dennis nodded "He says your purity is what makes you beautiful and that we should feel honoured to have you" he told her kissing her again heatedly.

"So he does know who I am?" 

"Yes"

"Are you still upset with me?"

"Maybe a little..." he sighed "It brought her back" 

"I'm sorry..maybe I should go" she starts to get up off the bed to put her clothing back on.

"No please don't....if you go, she'll come back" he whimpered.

"Who?"

"Mother" he cried curling up in a ball, his whole body shaking. 

"Kevin is that you?" she rubs his shoulder gently.

"Please mother I didn't do it...I never touched her" he cried suddenly screaming in pain almost like he'd been hit by something.

She gets on top of him, straddling him almost, with her hands on both sides of his face "Look at me Kevin..I'm here, I'm here, Lucy's here"

"I never touched her...I promise I won't do it again" he cried his eyes were tightly shut and tears were streaming down his face.

She draws his face in towards hers and kisses him deeply "Mmm I love you Kevin"

He gasped as she kissed him calming down a little but still not opening his eyes "Why do you hate me so much?" he asked with a broken cry.

"I never hated you Kevy" she coos and kisses him more.

"But you hit Dennis...and set the house on fire, you even said it yourself" 

"I know and I'm sorry...I was so messed up inside and hurt by mother's betrayal, and I took it out on you and Dennis..Please forgive me" she cries.

"I just wanted to protect you" 

"And you did and I love you for that"

"They hurt...the scars, her words...I lost a baby because of her" he tells her.

"Please let me make it better for you, for Dennis, for everyone that's been effected..please" she begs him, holding his hands.

"How?" he asked.

Lucy takes ahold of his shoulders and flips them over, so he's on top of her, her legs wrap around his waist causing his cock to rub against her pussy "By making you feel good and showing you undying love" she whispers.

He breathes heavily looking up at her uneasily "I'm sorry...I, I don't know what to do" he whispered.

She reaches down and guides his cock inside her slowly "Now move"

He moved his hips slowly with a moan.

Her hands go to his hips getting him to start really pounding into her wetness hard and fast "Uuh Kevin! ahh!" she moans loudly.

"Uhh, it feels good..." he cried out as he went faster.

"Ooh it's ooh fuck!" Lucy suddenly hits her climax faster then she thought she would.

Kevin came inside her with a gasp. 

"My Kevin.." she kisses him softly.

"I, I'm sorry...I came inside you" he stammered starting to panic.

"It's alright" she continues to kiss him, trying to distract him from worrying.

He kissed her back softly "Last time I did that she ended up aborting" he whispered.

"Don't worry about what she did, only think about us now and be happy"

He nodded kissing her again.

**To be Continued..**


	6. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months later.

Three months pass by and the horde continued on and even moved to a better location to stay. Lucy had stayed with them and even helped them with getting things they needed from the store and chores. After that day with Kevin and her happened, Dennis felt funny about it like he did before thinking 'What if she was using Kevin?' like Mother did yet again.

Kevin tried to reassure him but he didn't seem convinced. Kevin was struggling anyway to adapt to his new life without the fear of his mother abusing him and was still waking up in cold sweats in the middle of the night or freezing on the spot when he was having an intense flashback.

Lucy all the while was keeping a secret from him and the others that she had found out about 5 weeks after Kevin and her was together. She had become pregnant but she wasn't sure how to tell him in fear he might freak out and spiral downwards. 

She's in the shower wondering if he or even Dennis, heck even the Beast would join her.

Kevin had just woken up from a particularly bad nightmare and had gotten up to find Lucy, he heard the shower and went into the bathroom, he took off his clothes and got in with her resting his head on her back. 

As he stands behind her she whispers "Kevin..may I speak to Dennis a moment?"

"Oh, okay" he whispered.

She knew she was going to have to confess very soon because she was starting to show a small baby bump already, she held her breath as she waited for Dennis is join her.

Dennis came into the light "You wanted to talk" 

"Yes I uh.." she hesitates slightly, closing her eyes. The words don't seem to come out as she tries to talk, so she takes hands in hers getting him to wrap his arms around her from behind, getting his hands to grope her breasts.

"You what..." he asked squeezing her breasts gently.

"I don't know how to tell you this but.. for months now I've been keeping a secret from Kevin" she breaths.

"What?...I knew it, you have been using him haven't you?" Dennis says getting defensive.

"No, no..no just" she sighs deeply. She guides his hands around to lay on her small stomach bump and takes a deep breath "I'm starting to..show and I know I can't hide it now"

He stared at her stomach a look of realization on his face "You mean?..." 

"Yes..3 months now" she breathes slowly.

"Oh wow" he breathed.

"Please don't be upset with me.." she begins to tear up, getting fearful.

"Your not gonna get rid of it are you?" he asked her nervously.

"For fucks sakes, I'm way further along even then she was.. doesn't that answer your question?" she snaps.

Dennis stepped back warily "I, I'm sorry...I just, the last time I had a kid on the way it was taken away after I had my first look at them in an ultrasound photo"

"I'm sorry I snapped..I would never do that to Kevin, you or the others..not ever..I want this baby more then anything" she cries.

"Okay" he whispered softly looking down nervously.

"You mean You're not mad that I want to keep it?"

"No...I just want to make sure your serious about this" he told her.

She spins around in his arms and hugs him tight "I've always wanted to express my love to you all by doing this for you..because I love you so much"

"We love you too" he whispered hold her tight.

"I'm so sorry I ever hurt you..I was just so hurt and confused" she cries against his shoulder.

"Its okay" 

She takes his hands and places them on her belly again "We all will be happy"

He smiled shyly as he rested his hand on her belly.

And everything did turn out to be wonderful between them all, they found a better home and had their child and raised him, Kevin was finally free of even the bad memories as they faded away and replaced by new loving ones with his now wife and son.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written By: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *


End file.
